


Undertale with a twist

by Allsansaremybae14



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Slow Updates, we'll see where this story takes us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsansaremybae14/pseuds/Allsansaremybae14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning may confuse you but it will be explained later in the story i promise

I didn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be gone. But she was.....  
_**And she's never coming back**_.


	2. 1

Sans sat down the last box in their new house, it didn't take that long to pack since their new house was beside their old house (which they still own). Their new house looked kinda like their old house except it had two more bedrooms, two bathrooms, a bigger living room, and bigger kitchen. "Sans?" Sans turned around to see his brother standing in the front door way, "Hey bro what's up?" Sans asked giving him a small smile. "Papyrus hesitated for a second before he spoke "Can- Can we-" Papyrus sighed it was so hard to say. Sans understood what his brother was trying to say and why it was so hard to say, he still couldn't believe it himself. "Yeah bro, let's head over to Alphys's."  
\--At the Lab--  
"And we almost got your rooms finished, we didn't what colors you liked so we chose for you. Faybelle your room is Black and White, and Justine your room is Blue and White. You also got some of the cutest toys ever, but not all of them are from me and sans. Some are from your aunt undyne, your aunt alphys, your uncle Grillby, Chillby, and Treeby and many more!" Papyrus said excitedly as he looked at the two incubators, where his two baby sisters laid. With their eyes closed, not moving. Papyrus sighed before setting his head in his hands, 'I hope they wake up soon' he thought. On the other side of the lab Sans was talking to Alphys, "Care to say the again Alphys?" Sans asked dangerously low. Alphys started to shake as she spoke "I-i- d-d-don't w-w-want i-it t-t-tt-to c-c-come to t-that e-e-either s-sans, but i-f they d-d-don't w-w-wake u-up s-ss-soon. I-it w-w-will pp-probably be best t-t-to-" "I am NOT pulling the plug on my sisters" "Sans-" "I think me and paps are going to go home" "but sans" Alphys stopped when sans walked over to Papyrus. "Heya Paps, you ready to go home?" Paps sighed "Yeah, I guess" "Kay, why don't you go wait outside while i talk to our sisters." Papyrus nodded, stood up, said goodbye to Alphys and walked outside. Sans sighed "I don't know if you two can hear me but this is you big brother sans, and even though you haven't technically started living with us... me and paps care about you a lot. We care about Just like we cared for Jenny... your-our mother. Heh she was so excited to meet you both, she cared about you even if you wasn't born, even when she knew that you would be half human and monster.... Even when she knew that to bring you in this world was to give up her own life. I'm gonna be honest with you kiddos when me and pap found out we- we wasn't exactly excited. But when we saw you, we instantly fell in love." Tears started to fall out of sans's eye sockets. "Do your family a favor kiddos.. When we come back tomorrow be awake, and gurgling, don't make us pull the plug." Sans walked to the door and looked back "we love you." He whispered before he walked out.  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Alphys rushed back into the at the sound of the beeping, something was wrong. Going over to her computers Alphys saw that the twins systems was failing to cooperate with the incubators. She tried to reboot the incubators to save them, but it wasn't working. "Oh no no no please No!" She muttered franticly. Alphys who had tried her best had dropped down to the floor grabbing her head with tears streaming down her face. 'No please we already lost Jenny. We can't lose you both too, someone please help!" she thought.  
*She called for help

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*But nobody came

 

 

 

 

 

 

(First chapter done whoo! What will happen next? Who knows? Sorry if it sucks.) XP


	3. Chapter 2

"BROTHER IT IS TIME TO GET UP" Papyrus said as he tried to get Sans out of bed. "Five more minutes paps" Sans muttered as he pulled a pillow over his head. Papyrus sighed "THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE BROTHER!" He said as he walked out the room. A few minutes later Sans grunted when something jumped on his stomach. "TIME TO GET UP SANS!" Sans cracked open an eye socket with a small smile. "C'mon Justine, five more minutes."   
The five year old giggled before shaking her head causing her blue hair to fall in front of her very light gray eyes. "If I have to get up, so do you sans" Sans sighed "Fine. But tibia honest, I don't find this very humerus." "SANS!" Justine and Sans laughed before heading down stairs to for breakfast. "Morning Faybelle!" Sans said as he messed up the green eyed girl's black hair. Fay giggled "Good Morning Sans!" Sans grabbed a ketchup bottle from the fridge and started drink it. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Just make a puppy dog face. Chuckling quietly Sans let her have a few sips and took it away when Papyrus came over. He doesn't like it when their sister drinks ketchup.   
"SPAGETTI IS SERVED!" Papyrus said as he handed everyone on a plate, It was edible because Faybelle hid all the glitter.  
\---  
Faybelle giggled as she jumped in a pile of snow, she was looking for rocks for her snow papyrus. She was wearing a lime green jacket, white jeans, lime green sneakers, a white beanie, white gloves and Papyrus's scarf. Her sister who was watching Fay's snow papyrus, and building her own snow sans. Was wearing a light blue tank top, white shorts, and no shoes. Everyone wondered how Justine doesn't get cold or sick, but she always says, "The cold never bothers me anyway~" Sans wished that Alphys's never found that movie.   
Or gave it to the girls...  
Shaking the snow off her head, she headed back to where her sister was with two pebbles in her hands. "Justine!" Fay shouted causing the said girl to jump, and give her a 'wtf' look. "What is that!?" She shouted pointing at the snow pile with the word 'SANS' wrote on it. "It's my snow Sans" Just said with a bored look. Fay's mouth opened, then closed, then open, then closed again. "You look like a gapping fish" Just said throwing snow at her. Fay glared at her before she made a snowball, and threw it at her.   
"It's On!"  
Sans looked at the door as Fay and Just walked in, both covered in snow from head to toe. Sans raised an non-existent eyebrow causing the twins to point at each other. "She started it!" They said in union. Sans shook his head as he grabbed the twins, teleported upstairs, and ran the bath water. Not only were they covered in snow, they was covered in mud also.  
Yay...  
\-----  
"FAYBELLE IT IS TIME FOR BED!" Papyrus said as he tried to keep up with the hyper child, who was currently running around with only her pajama shirt and underwear. "Catch me if you can Paps!" Fay said as she jumped off her bed and onto her desk. "FAY, PLEASE! THIS IS VERY TIRING, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULDN'T GET 'TIRED!'" "If the Great Papyrus doesn't go to sleep then why should I?" Fay asked stopping in front of her door, crossing her arms. "BECAUSE IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR YOU TO SLEEP. AND THE GRRRREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT SLEEP" "Well if you wont sleep than neither will I paps, I wanna be just like you!" "G-G-GOLLY FAYBELLE, THAT'S REALLY SWEET OF YOU TO SAY, BUT I'M AFRAID THAT YOU CAN NOT BE LIKE ME." Fay's face fell "Oh, Ok." She muttered before turning to walk off. Before she could Paps swooped her up in his arms. "BECAUSE YOU ARE ALREADY THE FANTASTIC FAYBELLE! YOU'RE ALREADY PERFECT! just like our mother." He exclaimed, mumbling the last part. Fay giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Paps!" "I LOVE YOU TO FAYBELLE!" "I'm still not going to bed." Papyrus groaned.  
\-----  
"Alright Justine, put down the ketchup and no one gets hurt." Sans said staring at his sister who was standing on the railing near the stairs, holding his special Edition ketchup over it. "That's not how it works Sans, I want something for in return." Just said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I'm not falling for that one kiddo, you wouldn't drop it, it's your favorite too." Sans said smirking knowing he caught her. "Your right Sans, I wouldn't drop it." Sans stepped closer to her with a pair of pajama pants in his hands. "I'll just drink it in front of Paps~" Just giggled causing Sans to stop in his tracks. Last time she did that Sans was grounded from ketchup for a week. Even Grillby wouldn't give it to him because Paps told him 'Sans is strictly not allowed to have it', and Justine being such a good actor, pretended she got sick which got her lots of love and Monster candy. She also bribed Fay with it, so his other sister was no help at all. "Alright kid, you got me." Sans said sighing "What do you want?" She glanced out the window towards the shed of their brothers old house that they stilled owned. "I want to know what's in the basement." She said causing Sans to stiffen. 'Sans's Workshop' is located in the house's basement. It can be found behind the house and can only be opened with the Silver Key found in his room.   
The workshop has four drawers, with one being inaccessible. One drawer contains blueprints of a machine written in strange symbols. The next drawer contains a badge, and the last drawer contains an album with Sans and many people the girls will not recognize. There is also a card with a poorly drawn picture of four smiling people with the words "don't forget", and at the bottom right corner of the room, there is a strange, covered-up machine which seems to be broken. No way was he letting her into that room.  
\----  
Sans closed the door to Just's room with a small smile. He promised to show her what's in the basement when she got older, and that was good enough for her. Walking over to Fay's room, he opened the door to see her and Paps asleep. He closed the door with a smile.  
He leaned against the rail of the stairs, he knows why Justine asked what she asked. The girls never really been anywhere else but snowdin, it was natural for her to want to explore what she hasn't already.   
Sans knew he was being over protective, but not every monster knew about the girls. Plus they look human, they had Jenny's light fair skin and everything else of hers. They might captured or... Never mind that. Maybe he should let them explore more. Everyone was nice in the underground, what could go wrong?


End file.
